Toshiro
Toshiro Noahtakamaruq is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. Toshiro was adopted from Sonicthefox19. He is a Husky-Rottweiler mix, who is terrified of absolutely anything. He is incredibly bright, however. He is a member of the PAW Patrol, acting as their Physicist. In the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, Toshiro's Trainee is his brother Qannik. Appearance Normal Appearance Toshiro is a Husky-Rottweiler mix. His underbelly is white, while his back is a black/dark gray color. He has a mutation, though. His fur is iridescent, and can change color in different light. Normally, his fur is a black/dark gray color. In brighter lights, at certain angles, and/or during certain times of day, his fur is a blue/dark lavender color. He typically wears a woven fabric collar. Toshiro sometimes wears glasses. He shows no signs of being half Rottweiler aside from black highlights on his chest and legs. His ears stand erect and pointed. Anthro Appearance Toshiro is the same in an anthro form as he is in a feral form, obviously the only difference is being humanoid. He typically wears black pants, a light gray v-neck undershirt and a blue plaid shirt over that, normally unbuttoned. He will sometimes wear a white scarf, but he typically doesn't. As an anthro, he also wears glasses. Bio Toshiro was born in on the frigid tundras of Alaska, in Juneau, the Capital. His mother is a beautiful silver Husky and his father is a Rottweiler. The father is actually a trained martial artist, who taught Toshiro how to fight from an early age. His mother lived amongst people of Inuit descent in Juneau, so Toshiro grew accustomed to that culture from early on as well. Although the father was not Inuit, Toshiro inherited his last name, "Noahtak Amaruq" from his mother. Toshiro, even from his puphood, was terrified of everything. His father scolded him often, desiring a son who didn't run from anything that moved. Despite that, Toshiro's father still loved him. Toshiro actually has four older siblings, but they were given away. Despite Toshiro's large size, he was actually the runt of the litter of five. The bigger four were given away to other owners. The Husky-Rottweiler has always held a keen interest in academics, studying for fun whenever he could. This led to the pup becoming highly intelligent, performing complex cognitive abilities in unprecedented timing. He would test new tools, created eye-catching marvels of chemistry build intricate contraptions to test theories of Physics. How Physics can be utilized for almost all everyday purposes in efficient manners. Some of the first responders in Juneau even got inspiration from the pup's ideas to utilize better, more sophisticated rescue operations. Then, Toshiro and his parents moved from Alaska to the mainland US, and settled in Adventure Bay. Toshiro was still terrified of everything.... He huddles by his mother during thunderstorms, clings to his dad when insects, things he has never seen before, crawl up and around him, and is often shy and introverted, especially around new people. He carries his fears into his teenage years, becoming slightly less terrified, but more on edge and aware. Despite being older, he admired the actions of the PAW Patrol, seeing them as noble. He works hard with his academic methods, and catches the eye of Ryder, who sees use of the Husky-Rottweiler, and inducts him into the PAW Patrol as their Physicist. Before that, he was always terrified to even leave the house, let along engage in conversation with such highly-respected figures. As Physicist, he is responsible for testing and verifying new equipment and formulating more sophisticated, safer, and advanced rescuing methods to be utilized by the PAW Patrol. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, it is after he joins the PAW Patrol that he meets Jenara, sister to Everest, and falls in love with her. In the Tundraverse, he is still extremely shy and reserved, and he attends Paws & Claws Prep, where he meets his first true friend in Adventure Bay, Fletcher. He takes a multitude of Advanced Classes. Personality Toshiro is absolutely terrified of everything. He's a complete worry-wart. Toshiro hates breaking rules and doesn't stand for it. He'll follow all the rules, and doesn't dare to step out of line (mostly because he's afraid). With anything that he's doing, he's afraid of messing it up. Toshiro doesn't like to mess things up, so he wants to get it perfect the first time. He's scared of very silly things. Mice? Yeah. Spiders? Yeah. Loud noises? Yeah. Thunder? Yeah. Being yelled at? Yeah. New People? Yeah. A whole slew of other things? Absolutely. Toshiro is terrified of anything that moves. On the flip side, he is a very kind individual. Toshiro's very considerate of others. He'd take measures to actually go along with this, but he's too scared to. Toshiro is actually incredibly bright. He's a very smart individual, pulling upper 90's and 100's on any test or exam given to him. Toshiro gives off the demeanor of distant, strong and silent... But sometimes a bit... On-Edge... He's always alert, it seems. Crush In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Toshiro has a crush on Everest's older sister, Jenara. He fell in love the moment he first laid eyes on her. Everest had actually introduced them to each other when they first met, and since then, Toshiro's been extremely nervous around Jenara, and only wishes for her to be happy. Trivia Catchphrases - "Stayin' in motion with heroic devotion!" Fears Too long to list at the moment... Family - Anyu (Mother) - Quvianuq (Father) - Kavik (Brother) - Akiak (Brother) - Kaisha (Sister) - Sakari (Sister) - Qannik (Younger Brother) - Miki (Younger Sister) Friends - Fletcher - Jenara More TBD Hobbies TBD Miscellaneous Facts * Toshiro means "Intelligent One." * His last name is a combination of two Inuit names. Noahtak means "River" and Amaruq means "Wolf." * Although Toshiro is brilliant in terms of academics, he does want to be a boxer. * While he looks like a Husky, he gets a powerful jaw, incredible endurance, and heightened reflexes and instinctive protection from being half Rottweiler. * Toshiro's reflexes are incredibly fast and sharp. His sense of defending others is also strong. This side of him is a secret well-kept. * Toshiro is the first character that appears in the Tundraverse, the Tundra-Centurion AU, and the CenturiRealm! (Permission obtained from Tundrathesnowpup, of course.) * Although he is slightly annoyed when people mispronounced his surname, Toshiro doesn't hold it against them as his surname is difficult. So far, outside his family, Jenara is the only one who says it correctly. * While in Adventure Bay, Toshiro's parents welcome a sixth and seventh child, two much younger, named Qannik and Miki. Qannik goes on to be Toshiro's Trainee. * Toshiro's mutation is called "Iridescence". This tends to trigger at the worst of times, such as during his first kiss. * He likes to eat cantaloupe. Story Appearances TBD Gallery Coming Soon! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:Teenager Category:Teenagers Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Tundraverse Category:Tundraverse Characters